Vision systems use visible light to image objects, are cheaper than LIDAR systems and can provide color information about an environment.
A combination of LIDAR and vision may be used to enhance the capabilities of three dimensional object detection. However, existing limitations of each of LIDAR and vision systems, including vulnerability to weather conditions for example, persist.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, below.